


There is nothing I wouldn't do

by jelazakazone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin talks about what he does to keep Arthur safe</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is nothing I wouldn't do

Thanks to [](http://jillbertini.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **jillbertini**](http://jillbertini.dreamwidth.org/)  and [](http://archaeologist-d.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **archaeologist_d**](http://archaeologist-d.dreamwidth.org/)  for being awesome betas!

  
a/n: Alison McGhee wrote this adorable little picture book for  
children Always about the bond between a pet and his child owner.  I  
wasn't paying any attention to it at all, until we got to the line  
"There is nothing I will not do to keep him safe" and I thought, my  
god, that's Merlin.

There is nothing I will not do to keep Arthur safe.  That is why I  
must keep my magic a secret.  I will cover for him and go to the  
stocks for him.  If there is a danger he must know about, I will tell  
him; when he cannot heed my warnings, I will risk performing magic,  
even in front of the king.  I willingly choose to drink from the  
goblet that may contain poison; I trust Arthur with my life. Despite  
the pain I feel at my father's death, I will not cry in front of my  
Prince.  Sometimes, I will speak boldly, when the situation demands,  
even though it is not my place, in the hope that he will hear my words  
for the warning they bring.  I will lie to him about visions, wounds,  
and other occurrences to keep the magic a secret.  His safety is  
foremost in my mind and why I am always at his side or sneaking behind  
if he does not want me near. I will craft the most powerful sword the  
land has ever known and face the risks and consequences to keep Arthur  
safe.  I trust in his destiny and this is why I am not nervous before  
a seemingly impossible battle.  I tell him, "It is your fate to be the  
greatest king Camelot has ever known.  Your victory today will be  
remembered by every age until the end of time".

That is why I will gladly be his servant, 'til the day I die. 

And that is why I would gladly die for him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic]For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090794) by [readbyjela (jelazakazone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela)




End file.
